Monochrome: White Side
by SkyBlueSea
Summary: Pertemuan itu tanpa diketahui akan mengubah kembali rutinitas mereka. Walaupun mereka mengetahui akan keberadaan divisi terbaru. Namun dengan orang itu sebagai penanggung jawab, apa kan baik-baik saja? Di lain sisi tanpa mengetahui kandidat yang terpilih melanjutkan ketenangan biasa mereka. Sekuel Monochrome Black side. Main Pair: Ukus. Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING.


I don't own hetalia or the charaters

.

.

 **Monochrome White Side**

Panggilan kepada ketujuh dari Black Side, seperti biasa rapat saat itu dipimpin oleh Switzerland. Rapat diadakan di negara netral yaitu Liechtenstein. Lily tersenyum kepada semua berharap ia memberikan yang terbaik untuk meeting ini. Namun keberadaan satu orang itu mengganggu pikiran mereka. Tidak ada yang menutupinya, mereka menantap pemuda itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Sepertinya kalian telah berkumpul. Sebelum itu aku harus meminta maaf karena memanggil kalian dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Namun karena kalian bertujuh merupakan bagian besar dari project ini. Kalian harus tau tentang hal yang menjadi topik pertemuan. Ada yang ingin bertanya sebelum aku memulai membicarakan project ini." Perkataan Vash beberapa saat bertemu dnegan sunyinya ruangan. Kecuali beberapa bisikan kecil. Ivan melirik kearah pemuda di sebelah Lukas. Pemuda dengan rambut putih itu. Kenapa ia disini?

"Kenapa orang itu ada disini?" Arthur menunjuk ke arah Prussia, Gilbert dengan gerstur wajahnya. Orang yang dimaksud hanya diam, sedikit menganggu pikiran beberapa negara. Karena Gilbert jarang hanya diam kecuali jika ia merencanakan sesuatu yang.. jahil.

"Ah.. tentang itu-" Vash memulai penjelasannya sebelum dipotong oleh orang tersebut.

"Apa kau punya masalah aku ada disini, England(Inggris)?" Gilbert dan Arthur untuk seperkian detik bertatapan dengan tajam membuat suhu ruangan turun beberapa derajat. Senyuman milik Gilbert itu seakan meremehkan orang yang sedang ia tatap. Vash menatap kesal pada gilbert yang memotong kalimatnya.

"Kolkolkolkol.. kurasa di sini biarkan Vash menjelaskan terlebih dahulu. Oke?" Seketika atmosfer semakin dingin dengan Ivan melirik kedua negara. Arthur membuang mukanya dengan sedikit gerutuan. Sedangkan Prussia tersenyum senang.

"Prussia atau Gilbert Beillschmidt, disini sebagai penanggung jawab _The White Side of Monochrome Project_ "

"What!" "Eh?" "Kol?" "Hel*!" .. hmm akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi mereka.

.

.

.

Begitulah saat ini Vash sedang membicarakan apa saja yang harus ia lakukan sebagai penanggung jawab. Untuk pertama kalinya Matthew melihat pemuda yang selalu hyperaktif setiap saat itu memiliki wajah serius. Apakah ini bencana? Melirik ke arah Arthur yang tidak terlalu jauh. Pria itu sedang mendapatkan telepon dengan buku di pangkuannya. Jika dilihat lebih dekat itu bukanlah sebuah buku melainkan laporan misi dari Lovino dan Ivan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Laporan yang bertumpuk tumpuk. Melihatnya saja memuakkan. Terkadang ia tidak tau bagaimana bisa Arthur tahan melihat laporan segitu banyak.

Dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, ia dapat menebak bahwa personifikasi England itu kekurangan tidur. Mungkin itu lah yang mengakibatkan nada bicaranya yang cukup kasar tadi. Dengan tali kesabaran yang terus menipis, Matthew mencemaskan Arthur akan meledak di tengah meeting.

"Ya, tentu aku menjaga diriku Al. kau tidak perlu secemas itu." suara England hanya sebatas sebuah bisikan yang tidak terdengar. Arthur menyadari keberadaan dirinya. Sebuah senyum pasrah dan tangannya menandakan untuk diam dan tidak memberitahu Alfred tentang kondisi kacau balau dirinya. Matthew mengangguk sebelum pergi. Hanya waktu yang menunggu kapan Arthur memberitahukan Alfred tentang ini semua.

.

.

Pagi hari di kediaman apartemen Alfred F. Jones. Seperti biasanya tepat pukul tujuh pagi. Personifikasi United States of America(Amerika Serikat) telah berada di depan televisinya. Secangkir kopi di tangan dengan wajah tersenyum kecil sambil mendengarkan berita. Ia masih mencemaskan keberadaan England saat ini, ia merasa bahwa pemuda yang lebih tua dari dirinya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Perasaan ganjal itu terus menggerogoti pikirannya.

Ia berusaha mengingat jadwalnya untuk hari ini. Ia masih harus menandatangani dokumen di ruang kerjanya. Untung saja tidak terlalu banyak. Mengingat hal itu, dengan mood buruk. Ia pergi menaiki tangan menuju ruang kerja. Secangkir kopi masih ia pegang dengan erat.

Tumpukan kertas di meja nya, membuat dirinya menghela nafas. Satu persatu kertas itu mulai berkurang. Hingga kertas terakhir. Melirik jam digital miliknya, Alfred mengacak rambutnya dengan erangan kekesalan. Habis makan siang ia memiliki pertemuan dengan perlemen-"HeroMessage!"

"Ah! Apa Artie mengirimku pesan?" dengan hati yang senang dan berharap ia kecewa yang hanya menemukan pesan dari bossnya aka Presiden US.

 _'America_

 _Maaf menganggu._

 _Batalkan pertemuanmu dengan parlemen. Ada yang harus ku sampaikan secepatnya. Datanglah keruanganku siang ini setelah jam makan siang_

 _-P'_

"Ahhh! Aku mau bertemu Artiee!" Teriakkan yang bergema di seluruuh apartemen miliknya.

.

.

.

Dengan badan yang lesu America memasuki gedung putih. Jaket coklat miliknya terpakai erat. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan. Beberapa pegawai gedung putih yang mengetahui identitasnya ingin menghampiri untuk memberikan salam seperti biasanya. Namun diurungkan niat mereka melihat wajah personifikasi itu. senyuman kecil terpaksa tercetak di wajahnya dan aura yang gelap menyelimuti di sekitarnya.

"Tuan America, anda telah ditunggu oleh." Sapa penjaga di depan pintu ruang presiden.

"Yo! Ferry dan Herry. Apa kalian kembar? Seperti aku dan tetangga diatasku itu?" kedua pengawal tersenyum dengan alis berkerut. Keduanya baru pertama kali nya bertemu dengan personifikasi negara mereka. Tidak heran dengan darimana pemuda itu mengetahui nama mereka. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah orang yang ramah dan keren.

"Tuan America kurasa kau harus menanyakan hal itu lain waktu. Mr. Presiden ingin anda bertemu dengannya lebih cepat kurasa." America mengembungka kedua pipinya dan membisikkan kata-kata yang tidak dapat didengar mereka.

.

.

"America kau harus mendatangi pertemuan ini." Mr. Presiden melirik personifikasi negaranya yang sedang duduk di sofa. Kedua tangannya sedang mempermainkan ponsel pintar keluaran terbaru miliknya. Sebuah amplop di berikan kepada America.

"Tidak. Lagi pula untuk apa aku mengikuti hal itu. Pertemua itu akan membosankan seperti biasanya. Dan tidak ada Artie disana." America berasalan dengan nada kekanankanakan. Masih banyak game yang harus ia selesaikan. Hal ini mengingatkan akan game yang dipinjamkan oleh Japan beberapa waktu lalu.

"Tidak seperti biasanya kau tidak mau mengikuti hal seperti ini." Bossnya melirik penuh keanehan dan kecurigaan. America hanya menangkat bahunya.

"Bagaimana jika aku akan membelikan makanan kesukaanmu itu sebanyak yang kau mau asalkan kau mengikuti pertemuan ini." Pergerakan America terhenti sejenak, ia berpikir dan menimbangkan. Mr. President dengan senyum kecil. Biasanya personifikasi negara America itu akan menerimanya. Biasanya.

"Walaupun menguggah selera tetap saja. Tidak." Menghela nafasnya Mr presiden melirik sekelilingnya masih mencari cara lainnya. America menggerutu dan berdiri dari sofanya.

"Jika tidak ada yang lain, aku akan kem—" Dengan cepat Mr. Presiden mengeluarkan apapun yang ada di kepalanya. Entah ini berhasil atau tidak. Tidak lah penting.

"Kalau begitu, jika kau mengikuti pertemuan ini. Kupersilahkan kau pergi ke inggris dan berada disana selama satu bulan." Mr. Presiden mengetahui kemenangannya seketika melihat bintang berbinar di mata pemuda itu.

"Tiga bulan."

"Deal" America keluar dari gedung putih dengan senyuman lebar.

.

.

Sudah berapa lamanya, Prussia mempelajari semua yang harus ia ketahui sebagai penanggung jawab. Ia melirik ke tangannya, sebuah dokumen tipis ini memiliki nama-nama kandidat yang akan menjadi bagian dari timnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia menyesal menerima tanggung jawab ini.

"Aku yang terhebat!" Prussia berteriak tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya. Satu-satunya cara ia memotivasi dirinya. Berjalan dengan cepat, ia memasuki gedung putih besar itu. Saat ini ia berada di Spain. Dimana ia akan bertemu dengan mereka.

"Ini akan menyenangkan." Bisiknya pada udara yang berhembus. Cengiran khas ia terpampang jelas.

.

.

Dengan keantusiasan yang seperti biasa. Gilbert membuka pintu itu dengan cara terhebat. Membantingnya. Mengejutkan beberapa negara disana. Mata merahnya bertemu dengan mata hitam milik personifikasi Japan. Kiku memberikan anggukan untuk menyapa Gilbert.

"Senang kalian datang kesini. Membalas undangan pertemuan ini. Sejujurnya aku benci memanggil pertemuan. Kalian mengetahuinya betapa membosankan. Namun masalah nya hal ini perlu dilakukan. Karena kita harus mengejar beberapa orang.. Jahat." Gilbert tersenyum lebar dengan para personifikasi yang kembali menatap dirinya dengan tanda tanya. America menaikkan alisnya. Walaupun dari matanya terlihat jelas perkataannnya membuat penasaran personifikasi negara paman sam.

"Honhonhon~ Rupanya kau yang mengirim undangan pertemuan ini, Gil. Sesuatu yang penting?" France tersenyum nakal khas dirinya. Tawanya berdering di ruangan itu membuat beberapa negara lainnya merasa tidak enak. Tangannya mengibaskan rambut miliknya.

"Fusososo~ Apa ini berhubungan dengan kehilanganmu beberapa minggu ini?" Kembali giliran Spain bertanya dengan sedikit kecemasan yang ada. Gilbert mengacak rambut belakangnnya sambil melirik sekeliling ruang pertemuan. Seperti ruang pertemuan lainnya dan juga meja setengah bundar yang telah di berada tujuh personifikasi kandidat.

France(Perancis), seperti biasanya senyuman nakal dan tangan yang lagi-lagi mengibas rambut indah miliknya, Spain(Spanyol) sebagai tuan yang memiliki gedung ini tersenyum bagai mentari, America menatap penuh penasaran dan sedikit kebosanan yang perlahan menghilang, (Italia Utara) yang sedang memakan pastanya dengan santai tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekeliling dan atmosfer yang terjadi disini, Finland(Finlandia) tersenyum gugup sambil mencari sesuatu yang familiar baginya, Japan(Jepang) hanya duduk di samping America dnegan tenang tanpa bicara, dan satu-satunya wanita disini Hungary(Hongaria), yang pastinya telah menahan amarah dan kekesalannya sebuah wajan disatu tangannya.

"GILBERTTT RASAKAN INI, JADI KAU YANG MEMANGGIL PERTEMUAN SEPETI INI KAU KIRA INI MAIN-MAIN!" 'Pang!' Gilbert tidak menghindar dan membiarakan wajan itu mengenai kepalanya. Ia hanya dapat diam beberapa saat menunggu sakit kepalanya hilang terlebih dahulu. Dengan erangan kekesalan, pertanyaan kembali ia pertanyakan pada dirinya. Kenapa ia harus memilih Hungary?("Akan kuberikan dua pilihan untuk kandindat perempuan di white side. Kau dapat memilih Hungary atau Belarus?") Bulu kuduk nya berdiri, ini lebih baik dari pada Belarus. Gilbert mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri

"Itu pasti sangat sakit" Amerika mengatakan dengan sedikit sentakan.

"Hungary-san, kurasa Gilbert-san tidak sedang bermain-main. Dia sama sekali tidak mencoba menghindari serangan anda" Di sebelah Japan, America menagngguk setuju. Perasaan bersalah mulai memenuhi pikiran Hungary pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan membuang muka. Feliciano sebagai personifikasi N. Italy memiringkan kepalanya menatap Gilbert yang masih menutupi matanya.

"Tingkahmu benar-benar tidak seperti Lady, Elizabeta. Aku memanggil pertemuan ini penting tau." Gilbert mengatakan dengan nada kesalnya. Finland mengeluarkan suata tawa kecil nya melihat tingkah kedua personifikasi.

"Kurasa hal yang cukup aneh untuk kau menjadi seserius seperti ini, Prussia" Finland mengatakan dengan cepat tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Membutuhkan beberapa detik lagi ketika ia menyadari apa yang barusan ia katakan. Semburat merah memnuhi pipinya.

"U-um.. Tidak l-lupakan saja" Spain dan France telah duluan tertawa mendengar ucapan Tino. America mengikuti keduanya. Dengan Gilbert hanya tersenyum dan menggangguk setuju dengan perkataannya.

"Benar sih. Tapi tetap saja apa yang akan ku bilang saat ini adalah hal yang berbahaya bagi keberadaan kita sebagai personifikasi." Seketika atmosfer berubah menjadi seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sebelumnya. Ketujuh negara telah duduk di tempat masing-masing. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat sedikit gugup dan penasaran.

"Apa maksud mu, Gil? Ku rasa keberadaan kita seperti biasanya tidak ada yang aneh." France mengangkat bahunya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan teman coret itu, sahabat karibnya. Terutama dengan tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya keberadaan personifikasi. Warga negara hampir semua tidak ada yang mengetahui kecuali beberapa yang telah terpilih sebagai kepala negara atau pemerintahan atau raja atau sejenisnya.

"Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya. Pertama aku akan menceritakan sesuatu dan memberikan buktinya namun sebelum itu kalian aku peringatkan bahwa apa yang kita bicara kan dalam tempat ini adalah RAHASIA. Bahkan untuk boss kalian. Tidak ada yang boleh ada yang mengetahuinya." Kalau bukan karena wajahnya yang begitu serius mungkin saat ini Elizabeta telah melemparkan wajan kesayangannya ke arah pemuda berambut putih itu.. lagi. America merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Perasaan yang terus timbul ketika ia menelpon Arthur atau Matthew. Tino mengangguk setuju bersamaan dengan Spain yang tersenyum memberikan jempolnya.

"Baiklah. Pertama aku akan menceritakan penemuan yang telah ditemukan oleh Vash di negaranya. Ia berhasil menjaring sebuah organisasi rahasia dari Underworld. Sepreti biasanya organisasi ini melakukan protitusi, pencurian, obat-obaan illegal, pemunuhan dan semacamnya. Tentu Vash telah menangkap nya. Namun ia sendiri tidak yakin jika ia telah menangkap semua anggota.." Gilbert menarik nafasnya untuk memberikan efek dramatis. America telah masuk dalam mode seriusnya sesaat Gilbert mengatakan kata rahasia. Hero tidak boleh melewatkan hal seperti ini. Membantu orang lain kan juga tugas Hero. Matanya berbinar-binar mendengarkan penjelasan Gilbert. Diikuti dengan Hungary yang kembali menyimpan wajan kesayangannya. Tino yang wajahnya tiada tersenyum lagi. Spain sendiri dengan senyuman yang masih terikat jelas namun matanya telah berubah. Hanya Feliciano masih sibuk memakan pasta sambil mendengarkan.

"Ia juga mendapatkan file ini." Gilbert berjalan tepat di depan America memberikan file dokumen berwarna biru. Tepat di atas file itu tertulis 'File 000. Type: Red'. Gilbert memberikan America tanda untuk mempersilahkan membuka file itu. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah nya sendiri. Fotonya tersenyum dengan lebar wajahnya mengarah tidak ke kamera, namun dapat terlihat dengan jelas bahwa foto itu diambil tanpa sepengetahuan oleh America itu sendiri.

"Kau tau America andai file mu tidak ada disini pastinya kau telah dimasukkan ke Black Side" Alis saling bertaut America mengalihkan wajahnya penasaran dengan pernyataan dari Gilbert. America memberikan dokumen itu kepada Japan yang di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu kembali membuka lembar halaman, terlihat wajah bahagia Feliciano. Kemudian Belgium, Luxemburg, Belarus, Iceland dan Japan berhenti membuka.

"Apa maksudmu?" America menyipitkan matanya, suasana disekitarnyasemakin berubah dinginnya. Ia semakin tidak menyukai apa yang terjadi.

"Begitu juga dengan Feliciano." Gilbert melanjutkan perkataannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Alfred, America.

"Gilbert! Jelaskan!" Elizabeta tidak senang melihat wajah bahagia Feliciano berubah menjadi sedih. Entah kenapa foto-foto yang berada didokumen itu memuat dirinya muak.

" **Monochrome Project**. Rencana ini diusulkan oleh Vash. Untuk melindungi informasi kita sebagai personifikasi negara. Manusia memang makhluk yang lemah bagi kita, namun tetap saja kita tidak dapat meremehkan makhluk secerdik mereka kan. Dari Project ini kalian akan di masukan ke dalam White Side. Tentu saja kalian di perboleh kan memilih ikut atau tidak nya. Jika kalian mengikuti rencana ini isilah kertas ini." Gilbert memberikan selembaran kertas. Mereka mengambilnya dan segera membaca isinya.

"Jika aku tidak ingin mengikuti rencana ini." Mengejutkan sekali pernyataan ini berasal dari France. Gilbert memberikan senyuman manis yang terlalu manis. Anehnya secara serempak mereka yang melihat senyum itu diwajha Gilbert merasa merinding.

"Kau harus membungkam mulutmu atau The Black Side yang akan memburumu dan memaksamu untuk melupakan semua yang barusan ku ceritakan. Dan sedikit peringatkan, mereka tidak terlalu lembut kau tau dan kesal sih mengakui ya kalau mereka lebih kuat dariku terutama orang menyebalkan itu." France tertawa gugup dengan Spain menepuk pundak nya sesekali tertawa ala dirinya.

"Kau mengatakan tentang The Black Side sudah beberapa kali, apa maksud hal itu dan kau sempat bilang tentang White side juga?" Spain memiringkan kepalanya. Senyumannya sama masih di wajahnya dan tidak berubah.

"The Black Side, adalah tim atau divisi yang menanggani kejadian berbagai hal di Underworld aka mafia, yakuza dan sejenisnya. Bukan hanya itu saja mereka juga menjalankan misi untuk mencari dan menghancurkan setiap organisasi yang mengetahui dan memiliki informasi atau data kita sebagai personifikasi. The White Side adalah kebalikan dari The Black Side. The White Side sendiri lebih bertugas melindungi para rakyat kita semua. Dan mencari organisasi itu melalui pihak yang lebih berwenang. Selain itu ada juga penanggung jawab tiap divisi. Aku adalah penanggung jawab kalian sebagai White Side dan juga seseorang lagi yang bertanggung jawab di Black Side. Jangan lupa, berikan kertas itu kembali pada ku di pertemuan dunia selanjutnya. Oh! Satu saran dari THE AWESOME ME, jangan bermain-main dengan penanggung jawab Black Side. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan saat ini"

.

.

"America? America! Alfred!" aku kembali menatap manik hijau itu. Mata yang kukenal dengan sangat baik dan saat ini mengintaiku dengan kekhawatirannya. Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa.

"Yo! Artie! Ada apa?" Jawabku dengan nada gembira seperti biasanya. Tersenyum lebar, America dengan senang hati mengambil kopi miliknya. Kedua personifikasi itu, berada di halaman belakang rumah England. Rumah yang lebih tepat disebut mansion.

America duduk di bangku taman itu. dengan England di depannya. Melirik ke langit yang saat ini berwarna biru keindingoan. Ia menikmati sunyi di antara dirinya dengan pasangannya. Hal yang biasa mereka lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Masih memikirkan apa yang ditawarkan oleh Prussia. Apa baiknya ia ikut?

"Kau mengabaikan ku disini Al? Apa lebih baik aku pergi saja?"Perkataan Arthur membangunkan nya dari lamunan. Ia segera menatap manik hijau di depannya. Tangannya dengan cepat mengapai wajah Arthur.

"Jangan!.." wajahnya terasa panas seketika. Arthur memberikan senyuman miring alah dirinya yang perlahan berubah menjadi tawa kecil. Telapak tangan Arthur mengenggam tangannya. Tangan lainnya mengelus cangkir tah yang ia minum beberapa saat lalu.

"Tidak tidak. Aku disini saja. Tapi aku bertanya dengan serius, ada apa denganmu Al? Daritadi melamun dan tidak mendengarkanku atau mengoceh seperti biasanya." Nada yang digunakan olehnya seakan untuk menjahili pemuda yang lebih muda. Walaupun begiru Alfred dapat melihat keseriusan pertanyaan Arthur dimatanya.

"Hanya sedikit bimbang kurasa." Alfred merasakan elusan jemari milik Arthur ditangannya. Aneh, perasaan tenang menyelimutinya.

"Bimbang? Oh, Sang Hero di depan ku ini sedang bimbang? Kurasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

"Artie! Huh.. bukan masalah besar sih hanya saja. Pertanyaan Gilbert beberapa waktu lalu aku bertemu dengannya, menganggu pikiranku?" Dengan perlahan Arthur mengangkat cangkir twh miliknya. Meminum sedikit sebelum membuka matanya dan melirik pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Dan pertanyaannya?"

"Umm—t-tentang aku ingin menjadi Hero atau tidak?" dengan kegugupan penuh, America menafas lega. Hampir saja ia mengatakan hal itu pada Artie. Ia tidak ingin berbohong terutama pada Arthur. Hubungan mereka ini benar-benar rapuh. Ia berharap kebohongan ini benar benar berarti.

"Hee.. Kurasa jika pertanyaannya adalah itu yang sebenarnya, kau tidak akan bimbang. Berusaha berbohong denganku?" kedinginan menurun di punggungnya. Alfred tentu jika bisa tidak berbohong tapikan. Arthur mengamati dengan saksama perubahan emosi di raut wajah Alfred. Ia tentu sudah mengatahui keterlibatan Alfred. Mungkin sedikit kecewa karena Alfred lebih memilih tidak mempercayainya akan hal ini. Tentu ia hanya dapat memaklumi karena sesungguhnya ia sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama bukan.

"T-tentu saja tidak!"

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau bimbang? Kau, Alfred yang selalu ingin menjadi Hero."

"Tetap saja akan ada kosenkuensinya, Artie" Wajah America mengerut kesal.

"Seperti?"

"Tidak dapat bertemu denganmu"

"Kan ada VideoCall"

"Artiee~ Kau menyuruhku untuk ikut begitu?"

"Bukankah itu adalah mimpimu?"

"Ya. Tapi,"

"Pilihlah yang terbaik, Al"

"Kuusahakan" Alfred memandang Arthur dengan tatapan cemasnya. Arthur memberikan senyum penuh keyakinannya.

..

..

"Kuterima surat kalian." Aku melirik sekelilingku tatapan penuh dengan tekad di mata mereka. Gilbert menyimpan ketujuh surat itu didalam map berwarna hijau. Wajahnya kembali melirik kearah kami.

"Prosedur selanjutnya, seharusnya adalah pelatihan khusus. Namun dikarenakan beberapa gejala dan masalah. Aku dan penanggung jawab dari Black Side memutuskan untuk melakukan pertemuan terlebih dahulu." Gilbert tersenyum senang seakan tidak ada masalah apapun. Aku melirik dengan sedikit tanda tanya. Bukan hanya aku tentunya semuanya juga menatap dengan penasaran.

"Berarti pelatihannya tidak diadakan ve~?" Sangat mengejutkan pertanyaan semacam itu datang dari seorang Feli. Senyuman senang menghiasi wajah itu. Kiku tentu saja mengetahui temannya itu tidak ingin mengikuti pelatihan.

"Akan lebih baik jika tidak diadakan. Gawat kalau rambut indahku ini berantakan" Tambah Francis dengan nada penuh kilauan(?). Antonio tertawa mendengarkan penyataan dari Francis.

"Nein. Pelatihan tetap akan diadakan. Bersamaan dengan Black Side. Sesuai dengan perundingan ku dan penanggung jawab dari Black Side, kami memutuskan untuk mempertemukan kalian terlebih dahulu." Aku tertawa terbahak mendengar teriakkan dan gerutuan dari France. Tawa kecil menggiringi di sela-sela teriakan France.

'Kuharap mereka semua akan baik-baik saja bertemu dengan Tim Black Side. Terutama yang berada di tim tersebut sangat dekat dengan mereka ini' Prussia berusaha menghilangkan kegalauan dan keraguan yang menghantui dirinya. Tersenyum pahit ia hanya bisa berharap. Apa ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari mengetahui orang terdekatmu berbohong padamu?

.

.

.

"Apa kalian siap melewati pintu ini?" Beberapa tatapan mata keraguan namun anggukan dan senyuman ragu yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia menepuk pundak America berusaha menenangkan pemuda satu ini.

"Jangan terlalu gugup America. Tidak ada—Oh, aku hampir lupa." Tersenyum lega ia menatap pada tim yang akan ia bimbing selama setahun kedepan. "Pesan ku untuk saat ini, siapa pun yang akan kalian lihat nantinya. Ingat tujuan dari tim mereka adalah melindungi infromasi tentang personifikasi serta personifikasi itu sendiri melalui jalan apapun, dengan cara apapun dan dari siapapun yang berkeinginan yang tidak benar." Anggukan ia dapatkan.

.

.

Sejujurnya America sedikit bingung untuk apa pertemuan ini. Untuk beberapa saat saja ia melupakan alasan ia berada di sini. Entah kenapa rasa antisipasi memenuhi dirinya. Apa anggota tim nya baik? Atau mereka sangar? Apa mereka adalah personifikasi seperti ia dan lainnya. Jika iya siapa? Pertanyaan memenuhi kepala nya. Dengan sedikit sentuhan di pundak nya, ia melirik kearah Gilbert. Mendengar Gilbert mengatakan ikuti aku perlahan.

Gilbert mengetuk pintu itu sebanyak tiga kali. Tangannya memegang knop pintu dengan perlahan membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu. Secara perlahan tanpa di sadari oleh America, ia melupakan bernafas sebelum kembali menyadari nafas yang ia tahan.

Langkah kaki nya mengikti Gilbert memasuki ruangan. Ia melirik meja dan kursi yang saling berhadapan. Dua buah meja panjang saling berhadapan dengan tujuh buah kursi. Di setiap belakang kursi terdapat inisial nama manusia mereka. Di empat sudut langit langit ruangan terdapat cctv. Sebuah meja yang tidak terlalu panjang namun cukup untuk dua orang berada di paling ujung dari meja tersebut. Membentuk huruf U. Ia melirik melihat kursi yang tertempel inisial nya.

Memberanikan dirinya, ia melirik kearah orang yang dalam waktu yang sama memasuki ruangannya. Empat mata saling bertemu, tangan pemuda itu menggenggam sebuah notebook abu-abu. Estonia. Tanpa persetujuaan kepalanya memberikan nama yang cukup ia kenal. Estonia pemuda itu duduk di kursi yang paling ujung dari meja yang ia hadap. Mengalihkan pandangannya ia mendapati Gilbert telah duduk di samping .. Vash. Switzerland. Menduduki kursi nya ia menunggu yang lainnya memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Vash, negara yang selalu netral itu menjadi penanggung jawab. Ada apa ini? Tidak mungkin ia menerimanya dengan senang hati

Dengan perlahan memasuki ruangan orang yang cukup ia kenal walaupun tidak dekat. Norway. Disusul di sebelahnya adalah Elizaveta. Hungary. Dengan wajah nya yang penuh kritikan melihat anggota dari pihak di depan mereka. Selanjutnya adalah giliran Kiku. Pemuda asian itu dengan tenang dan perlahan berjalan sambil menganalisa ruangan dan matanya terhenti pada anggota Tim Black Side. Bersamaan dengan pemuda itu, seorang dengan rambut coklat kemerahan. Raut kekesalan seperti biasa tertempel di wajahnya. Seperkian detik Romano melirik kearah mereka sebelum mendecih kearah lainnya. Setelah melemparkan decihannya, Romano bergumam sesuatu yang di balas sama pelannya oleh Norway

Langkah kaki lainnya segera memasuki ruangan dari dua arah yang berlawanan. Berhenti, America melirik kearah Francis yang membeku untuk beberapa saat. Di sisi lainnya adalah orang yang ia dan Francis kenal sangat dekat. Canada. Saudara nya itu memberikan senyuman kecil sebelum duduk di sebelah Romano. Francis menelan sesuatu di tanggorokkannya, ia seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun dengan atmosfer setenggang ini tidak dapat berkata apapun. Duduk ditempatnya, mereka kembali ia melirik orang yang memasuki runagan ini serempak dengan Antonio. Sh*t. Ia mengatakan dikepalanya. Orang yang ini menyebalkan. Benar-benar menyebalkan, ia dapat merasakan tatapan tidak berdosa khas orang menyebalkan itu.

"Ahh~ Mr. Pig" Russia mengatakan dengan senyuman senang menatap America sebelum melirik kearah lainnya. Russia sama sekali tidak memikirkan atmosfer yang terjadi disini. Jika dia tidak memikirkannya kenapa America harus?

"Shut up, Sir Bast**d" suasana langsung meningkat menjadi lebih tegang lagi. Terutama dengan tawa khas Russia bergema di ruangan ini. Mereka yang ada di ruangan itu, hanya dapat memaklumi tegur sapa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Antonio yang menduduki kursi nya dengan tenang memandang ke depan, dan matanya melebar untuk beberapa detik yang berlalu. Menatap Romano yang juga melirik tajam kearahnya.

Perhatian teralihkan dengan gumaman Ve~ Feli dan senyuman penuh kegembiraan Liechtenstein yang datang bersamaan. Keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Ciao, beautiful bella~"

"Hello, Sir. Veneziano"

Bang!

"VEE!"

"Duduk, Italy! Jangan coba-coba merayu adikku dan itu termasuk kau, France" Kedua personifikasi tersentak hanya mengangguk setuju dengan peringatan yang diberikan Vash. Feliciano menduduki tempatnya, pandangannya keterkejutannya tidak terelakkan.

"Fratello?"

"Apa?" Keduanya saling bertatapan, Feliciano seketika tidak melupakan apa yang barusan ingin ia katakan. Ia melirik kearah kanannya Tino duduk di sampingnya, memberikan senyuman kecil pada semua orang.

Sekarang mereka semua hanya melirik pada satu kursi kosong yang berada di depan America. Prussia menyipitkan matanya, pandangannya tertuju pada Estonia yang masih mengetik.

"Dimana dia?"

Tanpa ada yang menjawab, pintu kembali terbuka. Dengan langkah kaki seperti menandakan kedatangannya dengan pelan dan pelan. Alfred merasakan tenggorokkannya menggering seketika. Matanya memandang tepat ke depan. Arthur memberikan senyuman yang hanya Alfred mengetahui. Senyuman yang selalu sama ia berikan pada nya.

"Artie?"

"Ah.. Hero tidak bimbang lagi kah?"

"Semua telah berada di tempatnya, maka dari itu. Mari kita mulai Meeting hari ini."

.

.

.

.Omake001: Sia dan Sia

Beberapa menit sebelum Meeting Black Side dan White Side dimulai. Di sisi Black side, telah berkumpul sambil berbincang seperti biasanya. Namun akhir-akhir ini Liechtenstein seakan melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Arthur? Alfred akan ada disini jugakan." Matthew mengatakan dengan penuh khawatiran seperti biasanya.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja." Lukas mengedipakan matanya dengan penuh penasaaran. Arthur hanya tersenyum lelah menjawab pertanyaan Matthew.

"Susah ya memiliki pasangan di divisi lain. Terutama kau harus berbohong padanya. Bukankah tidak enak ya dibohongi. Apa kau yakin baik-baik saja." Lukas memandang Arthur dengan tatapan tanpa perasaan terlihat di wajahnya. Lukas memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengetahui pernyataan dan pertanyaan Lukas menusuk beberapa orang. Lily menangguk sedikit setuju dengan Lukas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Russia dan Prussia? Bukan kah Russia telah menyatakan rasa cintanya? Jadi setelahnya bagaimana?" Mendengarkan perkataan dari Lily mereka membalikan arah, memandang ke arah Russia. Russia hanya tersenyum ragu sesekali melemparkan tatapan sengitnya pada satu-satunya perempuan diantara mereka.

"Ya… begitulah?"

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan hubungan kalian berdua. Di pertemuan kau tampak biasa saja dengan nya. Apa dia menerimamu?" Canada memeluk beruang kesayangannya dengan erat. Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ia masih penasaran. Suasana canggung dengan enam orang menatap intens pada satu orang di pecahkan oleh Vash.

"Sudah saat nya. Bersiaplah!" Mereka pun mengikuti arahan dari Vash dengan decihan dan helaan nafas pasrah. Russia menggangguk senang karena keluar dari zona tidak nyaman itu.

.

.

.

.

Omake02 Ketika Feliciano bertanya..

Saat itu adalah pertemuan yang diadakan di Spain. Tepatnya ketika pertemuan hampir berakhir. Sebelum Prussia atau Gilbert berdiri untuk menyudahi pertemuan. Feliciano mengangkat tangannya dengan wajah serius tersenyum pada Gilbert.

"Ya, Feli?" Banyak dari mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada negara yang biasanya lebih memilih untuk tidur siang dari pada mengikuti pertemuan seperti ini.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Gilbert tertawa dan mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan senang hati. Perlahan Feli menurunkan tangannya. "Kenapa Germany tidak terpilih?"

"Um.. itu" Pada akhirnya Gilbert tidak menjawab apapun dan masih di pertanyakan oleh beberapa orang.

.

.

Ini adalah pertemuan antara White Side dengan Black Side. Sangat mengejutkan bagi feliciano melihat fratello-nya berada di seberang dirinya hanya beberapa langkah. Tapi fratellonya tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang ini semua. Apa.. ia berbohong? Sebelum mulai pertemuan itu, Vash mempersilahkan siapapun yang ingin bertanya. Pertama-tama tidak ada yang bertanya hingga, Francis memulai menanyakan serta menyindir Mr. England. Jika bukan karena peluru yang meluncur di antara mereka berdua mungkin sudah terjadi perkelahian. Kemudian America menanyakan keberadaan R-R-Russia-VE!

Kembali Vash meluncurkan peluru lainnya menyudahi pertikaian kecil itu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, dan perlahan mengangkat tangannya.

"Italy? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" seketika Feli melupakan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Ve~~ lupa. Ve~" Vash mengeluarkan pistolnya kembali. Feli yang melihatnya berteriak . (VEEEE!)

.

.

A/N: Helloo~ ini adalah sekuel dari M: BlackSide. Sejujurnya plot ini dapat dikembangkan lebih dari ini. Namun karena saya yang tidak sanggup untuk menjelajahi plot ini lebih baik lagi dari yang ini. saya sudah kehilangan inpirasi. saya harap teman-teman pembaca dapat menikmati cerita ini. yang genrenya drama disertai bubuk romace seikit. kalau begitu sapai ketemu lagi.

19/07/2018

Vote! Review! Favorite!


End file.
